A Human And Her Troll Friends
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Poppy, Branch and their human pal Kessie having fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I have always imagined the idea, of what if Poppy and Branch met a human in the forest, and running with it, like if Dreamworks decides to make a show for Trolls that isn't on Netflix but this is going to be a series of stories revolving aroubd Poppy, Branch and their new human pal, a young girl named Kessie and the adventures they have, but still a writing A Friendship Thing, in case you were wondering.**

 **So in this first one, Poppy and Branch meet a young human named Kessie Matthew, who loves all things magical but she and her mom moved to the area, so she doesn't have many friends, and Poppy and Branch end up becoming her first friends, along with taking her to Troll Town, but things like Hug Time and cupcakes are going to ensue**

* * *

"You saw a human, in the forest, what did it look like?" Poppy asked Branch.

"It was a little one, but female and shy, but sweet and wasn't afraid of me." Branch replied.

It was a few days after Easter, and Branch had been exploring the forest, with Berry's help and had had met a young human girl whom was very curious about him, and magical things wondering where she'd came from, plus had wanted Poppy to meet her, because she would like her.

"Maybe my dad knows, you know?" Poppy said to him.

Branch was unsure about this, because Peppy might flip, if he heard they wanted to talk to a human kid, that Branch had met in the forest but letting Poppy ask, what was the harm?

Peppy was impressed, as he knew there was a house near the forest, guessing that the girlBranch had met lived there, making Branch curious, hoping to see that kid again plus Poppy wanted to come with him and Berry the next day seeing Branch agree, as they left Troll Town.

They were making their way through the forest, but Berry picked up the scent from the other day, making Branch and Poppy excited, following the young dragon hearing singing, seeing the girl from the other day, making Poppy in awe seeing the girl smile letting them climb up onto her.

"Whoa, this is pretty awesome, meeting a human." Poppy said, making the girl giggle, and Branch grin.

"That's Poppy, and I'm Branch, but what about you?" Branch told her, making the girl smile.

"My name is Kessie, and my mom and I just moved here, but I don't have friends yet." she told them.

"Well you do now Kessie, as we're neighbour's of sorts, you know?" Poppy said to her, as they were hanging out and exploring the forest, having fun but Kessie was enjoying herself, since she loved magical things, giving Poppy an idea, about letting her come to Troll Town!

"Poppy that's a good idea but how can she, if she's taller like a Bergen?" Branch asked, but Poppy was undeterred as usual, leading the way, explaining about things, making Kessie giggle at her new friends and as they got near Troll Town, Kessie shrank to the height of her new friends!

"Told you, that there was a way, to get her here, Branch!" the pink haired queen said, seeing Kessie look at herself, since everything looked exciting and inviting making Branch chuckle, at this seeing their friends, otherwise known as the Snack Pack tnere and curious, about the girl with them, making Poppy grin.

"This is Kessie, and the first ever human, to come!" she said, making their friends amaxed by that, wanting to show her aroubd seeing Kessie excited, and shy making them get it.

"We can help with that, as we are pretty friendly, and love having new friends." Satin said, as her sister Chamille agreed.

But Poppy put something around Kessie's wrist, a Hug Time bracelet, but to the girl, it was like a friendship bracelet, hugging her in thanks, making Branch guess that she didn't have many friends since moving here, so guessed they were her first friends!

"Come on, let's go have fun, you know?" Cooper said, as they agreed making Kessie grin running after them, liking this place very much, but seeing Bridget made her curious and afraid, since Branch had expkained.

But after making friends with Bridget, Kessie was hungry, so they were going to get cupcakes, but Kessie had many questions, like if they had school here, seeing Poppy and Branch nod.

"Young trolls go to learn things, like Fibding their happy place, discovering their talents and true colours, and trolls your age go too, which would suit you." Branch said, since to Kessie going to both human and troll school would be awesome.

"I'll think about it, alright?" Kessie told him, following them to the Cupcakery, but she was impressed by everything, knowing this place and her new friends were awesome, beyond compare, realising her mom would be home soon, making Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack get it, after she said that.

"You're gonna cone back tomorrow, right Kessie?" Harper asked worriedly, seeing the girl nod.

"Yep, as this place and you guys are too much fun, to stay away from, but I gotta go home." Kessie said.

After leaving Troll Town, Kessie grew back to her normal height, but still had the bracelet that Poppy had given her on her wrist, happy to have amazing new friends runn home, before her mom got there, and once there was in her room sketching, since being with her new friends had inspired her but after a while had fallen asleep.

Her mom was surprised returning home with takeout, going to see if Kessie was alright, seeijg her asleep, wondering what she'd been doing, or where she'd gotten that bracelet, seeing her begin to stir, surprised that she'd fallen asleep.

"Yeah exploring was fun, plus I made some new friends, which is how I got my bracelet." Kessie said, impressing her mom, as they were going to eat but Kessie was so going back tomorrow.


	2. Meeting Branch's Sister

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people like.**

 **In this one, Branch's sister, Melody comes to stay, but pretty Sby like she is, so can help her feel brave, and get settled into living in Troll Town.**

* * *

Kessie was wandering through the forest the next day, after meeting Poppy and Branch hoping they were alright, wondering what had been happening since yesterday when she'd first entered Troll Town happy to find the entrance, but her bracelet gleamed with magic, shrinking her to the height of her new friends.

"Hey, that girl loojs like Branch, which is awesome." Kessie said to herself,seeing a light green skinned troll girl with long midnight blue hair, with blue eyes to match, wearing a purple dress with boots yet she looked shy.

"Hey there, I'm Kessie, but you alright?" she asked her making the troll girl surprised, wondering what kind of troll girl Kessie was, and seeing Poppy made Kessie happy and the new troll girl scared, running off.

"That's Melody, and yes she is Branch's sister, who has been living with their parents in the human world, but she is shy." Poppy told her making Kessie get it, because that was how she felt around new kids making her guess, that Melody needed help, to feel comfortable

"Yeah, we can help her you know?" Kessie told her, as they were going to her and Branch's pid, seeing Branch and Melody having tea, making Kessie and Poppy happy.

"I see, that you met my sister, Melody eh?" Branch told them, seeing Kessie and Poppy nod, seeing the midnight blue haired troll girl with Branch shy, making Poppy wonder if she was alright.

"Melody is just shy, like how I used to be." Branch told them, making Poppy get it.

"Hey there, I'm Kessie, but Poppy and I don't bite, trust me." the brunette haired girl told Melody, making her smile at the human girl, but Branch was surprised by this, guessing that Kessie was like that too, but she wanted to help Melody.

"Yep, as she will love it here." Kessie told them.

Melody was drinking tea, and enjoying cupcakes but Branch grinned because she was cure, seeing Poppy agree with him, and saw her curious about things, making Kessie grin.

"I know how you feel, as I get like this around new people, but Poppy and this place is awesome, so you should not be nervous." Kessie told her, making Melody guess,that she was right.

Poppy knew they could help Melody, plus knew that Kessie was curious about things here, plus noticed that unlike her brother, Melody was not cautious about things


End file.
